moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg Vanguard
China Russia |baseunit = |role = Assault |eliteability = |useguns = * Chaingun * Nuclear grenades |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 400 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1200 |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 5 |seaspeed = |range = 6.5, minimum 1 (both weapons) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Cannot be crushed by all vehicles * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Immune to mind control * Immune to confusion rays * Cannot be abducted * Vulnerable to EMP |margin = }} The Cyborg Vanguard is a Chinese heavy infantry unit that only appears in the campaign and in certain skirmish maps as unbuildable units. These towering soldiers clad in body armor are based from the same technology that created Volkov and is a menacing presence to be encountered in the battlefield. Description Cyborg Prototypes are the secret attempts by the Chinese at creating their own cybernetic weapons, using information gained from reverse engineering Russia’s mighty commando, Volkov. Though by far not as powerful as their progenitor, the Prototypes are still a powerful threat, mowing down infantry and razing structures with little to no effort, their mechanical bodies taking more punishment than any normal soldier ever could. Overview While normally unavailable in the current build of Mental Omega aside from very special circumstances (see the Appearances section below), Cyborg Vanguards are powerful forces of destruction that will decimate anything on the ground with little effort - infantry units perish almost instantly from their high-powered chainguns, and their nuclear grenades will destroy vehicles and level entire structures with a few short barrages. Although Volkov still possesses supernatural durability over them, Cyborg Vanguards are still ridiculously hardy units that can withstand immense punishment that would kill a regular infantry unit many times over. As they are machines, they have inherent immunity from the majority of battlefield hazards (poison, radiation, mind control, etc.) that would normally plague an organic being. They are still vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weaponry though, and massed anti-personnel fire will still pose a threat to these killing automatons. Aircraft is another danger they should avoid, as they cannot retaliate against them. Appearances * Cyborg Vanguards are among the Chinese forces present in Cyberanatomy and Heartwork. In Heartwork, all of them must be destroyed by the player-controlled Russians. * Shortly after Meltdown begins, a squad of Russian Cyborg Vanguards will paradrop in the base to aid the player. * Cyborg Vanguards can be trained from the Barracks in Earthrise once an Industrial Plant is established. * Six Cyborg Vanguards, alongside a Cyborg Commando, form the starting army of the defending player in The Sky Mountain. * Cyborg Vanguards appear in the Revolution Challenge as part of the enemy Chinese forces. Assessment Quotes The Cyborg Vanguard is voiced by BouncyTEM. When selected * There is no real law of war. * The future begins now. * What do you fear? * I've bled my heart of all it can bleed. * Soul of a new machine! When ordered to move * I am not a walking form of waste. * I will follow. * The machine is now alive. * Closer to the sun. * Innocently. When ordered to attack with chaingun * You cannot survive... unless you comply. * Fear me not! But fear my hell. * Chaos and bloodshed! * This is the hour of your reckoning! * All to kill! When ordered to attack with nuclear grenades * Burn you to the ground! * Set ablaze for liberation! * The enemy's designed. * A single spark.. can lay this world in ashes. When at low health * Final exit... * I never asked for this! * I've got to get away! Trivia * Prior to 3.3.1, the Cyborg Vanguard was known as Cyborg Prototype. It appeared in 3.0 as a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating any of the enemy Soviet labs. * The Cyborg Vanguard's design is based off the Soviet cyborg from the cancelled Renegade 2. * The Cyborg Vanguard uses the same weapons as Sammy Stallion from the mission Hollywood and Vain. However, the former could employ explosive weapons against vehicles while the latter could not. Category:Infantry Category:Cyborg Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Campaign Units